


In That Moment

by cheshirejin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><i>Mamihlapinatapai</i> (sometimes spelled <i>mamihlapinatapei</i>) is a word from the </strong>Yaghan language <strong>of </strong><strong>Tierra del Fuego, listed in </strong><strong><i>The Guinness Book of World Records</i> as the "most succinct word", and is considered one of the </strong><strong>hardest words to translate.</strong><strong> It describes "a look shared by two people with each wishing that the other will initiate something that they both desire but which neither one wants to start."</strong><br/>~~wikipedia.org~~<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In That Moment

crossposted from Inuhed  
prompt 76 mamihlapinatapai    
 

****

 

****

Title: In That Moment

Author: cheshirejin

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagura

Rating:T

Word count: 116  


 

 

In that moment, when red met with gold, for the space of a breath everything else ceased to exist for both of them. A magnetic force seemed to pull them toward each other as each leaned imperceptibly forward.  


 

Then as fast as the moment had begun it ended, reality crashed against their silent communion, and reality as it was flooded back in. His stony countenance unwavering, Sesshoumaru dispassionately turned his back to her and silently walked away. 

 

Her shoulders stiffened with pride as Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and made ready to ride away upon it. An unheeded sigh escaping from her lips as she damned her very existence bitterly in her own mind. 


End file.
